Golden Cage
by Nekogami-sama
Summary: Personne ne remarque Harry Potter. Et d'ailleurs, il n'a jamais cherché à ce qu'on le remarque. Mais tout bascula le jour rencontra l'énigmatique Draco Malfoy, ce type dont il se prend parfois à penser trop beau pour être humain...Humain ? Vraiment ?
1. Prologue

**GOLDEN CAGE:**

**Et voilà, et voilà,**

**Revoilà Neko-sama, avec une nouvelle fanfiction en poche. Ce sera une DMHP, donc Draco sera le dominant…Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors je me contenterais de rester brève et de vous donnez sans plus tarder le prologue !**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

**PROLOGUE:**

Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents. Un jour de décembre où il neigeait, ce fut la première fois que je le vis. J'étais avec un bouquet de roses, près à rendre un hommage à ces personnes dont je ne me souvenais pourtant pas, et je le vis, adossé contre une tombe, l'air en train de dormir.

Je me souviens avoir pensé à un rêve. Au plus magnifique des songes…Mais, en sentant la morsure du froid et la douleur de mes jambes me rappelant que cela faisait plusieurs heures que je l'observais, j'eus la confirmation d'être bel et bien dans la réalité.

C'était la première fois que je voyais un être aussi beau. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc irradiaient lentement, et son visage d'une beauté inégalable était légèrement surélevé vers le ciel. Je ne savais pas combien de temps, combien d'heures, j'étais resté comme ça, emmitouflé dans une énorme écharpe, à regarder avec fascination la fumée blanche sortir de cette bouche ourlée avec sensualité.

Je ne sais pas non plus comment j'ai fais pour ne pas mourir de froid, ou encore pour arriver à tenir debout. Je ne me rappelais pas non plus ce qui était advenu des roses… Et pourtant cette journée est restée gravée dans ma mémoire comme le plus beau jour de ma vie.

J'avais enfin trouvé ma muse.

Je suis resté jusqu'à me souvenir avec exactitude de la moindre parcelle de peau, de la moindre mèche de cheveux. Je l'ai observé jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux, même jusqu'à en avoir mal au cœur…

Oui, le dimanche 2 décembre, fut le jour merveilleux et fatidique où je vis cet homme. Le jour où je rencontrais pour la première fois ma muse, l'être qui à jamais inspirerais mes portraits, mes dessins, mes peintures…L'être qui ferait défilé mes doigts sur un violon ou encore celui qui me ferait chanter.

Depuis cet après-midi au ciel chargé de nuages gris, j'avais trouvé une raison à mon art.

Mais, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que ça. En sentant mon cœur qui menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine, mais aussi que mes jambes flageolaient dangereusement et ce pour toute autre raison que le froid…Je compris.

Je compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais le chassé de mes pensées. Je compris que si j'avais si mal et que pourtant je ne trouvais pas ça si dérangeant, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais masochiste. Je compris que si ma main me démangeait tant que ça de toucher ses cheveux, ce n'était pas par simple curiosité de savoir s'ils étaient si doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Et alors plus je le regardais, plus je me sentis sombrer alors qu'un mot revenait en bloque encore et encore dans mon esprit.

Amour. Ce mot dont je m'étais si souvent moquer en entendant les adolescents l'utilisés pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ce mot qui m'avait jusque là inspiré un désir de création, mais surtout un mot qui me paraissait utopique. Moi, qui étais un rêveur dans l'âme, qui ne connaissait de l'amour que les ont dit. J'étais en train de le vivre.

Ca paraissait tellement fou. Moi, Harry Potter, celui que personne ne connaissait, moi qui avait l'habitude de passé inaperçu, de ne chercher de problème à personne et qui était toujours dans sa bulle, dans ses mondes chimérique, je tombais amoureux.

Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas rendu hommage à mes parents…

Et la cause ne se résume qu'en une chose…Draco Malfoy.

**Voilà pour le prologue, si tout va bien et que vous êtes généreux en reviews je posterais comme prévus le premier chapitre mercredi après-midi. ^_^ ! Et non comme To be continued ça ne se terminera pas à chaque fois avec Draco Malfoy XD !**

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama **


	2. Premier regard

**GOLDEN CAGE **

**CHAPITRE I : **

**Bonjour, bonjour, **

**Je vous présente le chapitre I de Golden Cage ! **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Miruru-sensei : Et la voilà !**

**C Elise : Merci Beaucoup…**

**Petit-Dragon 50 : Hahaha ! Qui sait…qui sait… **

**Clair Obscure : La voilà, la voilà ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, le doux nom de Draco Malfoy apparaîtra bien assez fois pour te contenter…**

**Unelectice : Effectivement, cette fic est une UA, mais il y aura des créatures magiques, tu verras lesquels prochainement.**

**Kaylee61 : Hé bien, j'espère de tout cœur que ton opinion me sera favorable. **

**Aiko-chan : Merci Beaucoup ! **

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Hogwarts était l'institut de l'excellence.

C'était un internat connu partout et par tous, et rare, très rare, était ceux qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir ne serait-ce que vu l'école de près. Les élèves d'Hogwarts étaient des gens spéciaux, et surtout, extrêmement prometteurs. Quand je dis spéciaux, je veux bien dire par là que n'importe quel élève d'Hogwarts a des troubles.

Si, si. Personne n'est normal, que ce soit de l'élève pianiste de génie qui perds ses chaussures on ne sait comment et prétends qu'un être maléfique et invisible les lui a prit, au directeur qui s'habille comme à un carnaval et vous propose des bonbons au citron et ce, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Mais voilà, tous les élèves d'Hogwarts avaient un ou des talents spécifiques. Vous pouviez être un danseur classique, un nouveau Chopin, un Vivaldi ou encore un Leonard de Vinci. Vous pouviez aussi être la nouvelle Carmen, ou alors le prochain directeur et PDG de la marque concurrente au géant qu'est Apple.

Hogwarts ne prenait pas n'importe qui, jamais.

Que vous soyez le fils du président ou celui de la reine d'Angleterre, si vous ne les intéressés pas, vous recevrez votre dossier avec une lettre présentant ses plus plates excuses et vous disant que l'institut « ne peux agréer à votre demande ». Et ce, accompagné d'un sigle « REFUS » en lettre rouge.

Et c'est comme ça que, moi, pauvre orphelin vivant chez une famille qui me déteste, je fus à mon plus grand bonheur accepté dans l'école que j'ai toujours convoité. Division : Art. Section : Violon, violoncelle, Chant et Arts plastique.

Poudlard était divisé en quatre sections, qui était aussi appelé « maison ». Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff.

Les Slytherin, étaient les dirigeants de l'école et disons vrais, les futurs du monde. Leur emblème était un serpent sur un blason vert et argent. Ils engendraient souvent de nouvelle marque et faisaient fureur, devenaient des célébrités. Ils représentaient l'élite.

Les Gryffindor, devenaient le plus souvent de grands sportifs. Ils étaient connus pour foncer d'abord et réfléchir ensuite. Notre emblème était un lion dans des tons rouges et or.

Les Ravenclaw étaient des penseurs. Finissant philosophe en prenant pour exemple Socrate ou alors devenant de grands scientifiques. Leurs symboles étaient un aigle sur un fond bleu et or.

Et les Hufflepuff étaient les artistes, devenant souvent poètes ou encore écrivain. Souvent rêveurs, romantiques à faire peur et affreusement niais. Ce qui les représentaient était un…Une belette, je crois ? Enfin leurs couleurs étaient dorées et noir.

Moi, j'étais un Gryffindor. Et ce, je ne sais comment. Pourtant je n'étais pas du tout callé en sport, peut être en course de durée à ce moment là... Enfin, on dit que les Gryffindor sont courageux.

J'étais plutôt du style à passer inaperçu. On ne me remarquait pas, et pratiquement personne n'était au courant de mon existence. Ma seule amie était une pianiste blonde un peu folle appelé Luna. Luna Lovegood et moi, nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Elle était un peu à l'ouest, mais très gentille et très douée en piano.

Souvent nous faisions des duos ensemble. Et, pour être franc, c'est la seule à savoir que j'existe. Un jour, elle m'a surprit en train de jouer l'ave maria de Schubert au violon. Elle a tout de suite été conquise. Nous sommes aussi tous les deux en sections chant. En étant franc, même si elle était loufoque, c'était la seule personne sur qui je ne pourrais jamais compter.

Je repensais à tout ça en me dirigeant vers la salle de déjeuner, aussi appelé plus couramment la « grande salle ». Moi, je ne me plaignais pas vraiment. Et le fait que pratiquement personne ne connaisse mon existence était, de mon avis, plutôt pratique.

Quand j'étais en primaire, les professeurs ne se rendaient pas compte de ma présence, et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, considérer le plus souvent comme hors norme. Alors…Je passais mon temps à dessiner à la récréation à la place de jouer au ballon. C'est comme ça que je me suis amélioré jusqu'à atteindre la section art plastiques de cette école.

Le bon côté, c'est que par conséquent, je n'avais jamais eu personne pour me distraire, j'étais donc un des meilleurs élèves. Je trouvais ça plutôt amusant que mes professeurs ne remarque ma présence que lors des conseils de classes ou autre.

Je n'allais jamais en cours de sports. A cause de deux maladies génétiques. J'étais anémique et hémophile. Par conséquent, la moindre blessure, comme le fait que je me prenne un ballon dans la tête ou encore que je me blesse avec un frisbee, tout pouvait avoir de grandes conséquences sur moi.

Ca m'arrangeait bien, je n'étais de toutes manières pas très doué pour les relations humaines. J'étais quelqu'un de timide et plutôt réservé.

Je m'assis à une place éloignée à la table des Gryffindor et comme d'habitude, personne ne me remarqua. Mais, ils ne m'intéressaient pas. A peine fus-je rentré que mon regard se posa sur la table des Slytherin où l'ambiance était comme à l'accoutumé, glacial. Je regardais la place au centre de la table et le vis enfin.

Draco Malfoy. C'était le prince de Slytherin, aussi appelé, le prince des glaces. Je suppose que cela devait faire référence à son physique…Car Draco était une beauté nordique, glaciale, c'était même à se demander s'il était humain pour être aussi beau. Alors que je me perdais une fois de plus dans sa contemplation, je ne remarquais pas la jeune fille blonde qui s'était approché de moi.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Luna.

Je me décalais pour lui laisser de la place alors qu'elle se glissait à côté de moi avec un sourire rêveur. Luna n'avait pas la même chance que moi. Quand bien même elle essayait d'être discrète et de ne pas se faire remarquer il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la traiter de Loufoca.

Moi, à cause de ma manière de me faufiler à n'importe quel endroit sans me faire remarquer, elle m'appelait « M. le chat ».

- Harry, pour le récital de la semaine prochaine j'avais pensé à faire « moonlight sonata » de Mozart. Tu as quelque chose à proposer ?

- Hum…J'aurais aimé jouer le printemps et l'hiver de Vivaldi. Et…Au violoncelle je vais continuer dans le Vivaldi, je suppose que je vais faire le sonate continue en mi mineur. J'ai pensé à jouer la fantaisie impromptue de Chopin au violon. C'est un de mes morceaux préféré…Je crois que pour mes solos je prendrais comme premier morceaux Beethoven « Violin romance »…continuai-je avec un sourire.

Si Luna était sérieuse pour une chose, c'était la musique. Elle ne vivait que pour son piano. Elle était passionnée. Ca avait commencé le jour de ses quatre ans, elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit et s'était mise à jouer du piano. Depuis, elle ne s'arrêtait plus, et les mauvaises langues avaient fait courir la rumeur que pour jouer aussi bien elle avait du donner son âme au diable.

Moi, je n'étais véritablement jamais embêté. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour elle, et même quand je voulais m'interposer, le plus souvent, on ne me voyait pas. Il est vrai qu'avec mes lunettes me mangeant la moitié du visage, mes cheveux que je ne prends jamais la peine de coiffer et mon énorme écharpe, je n'ai pas le « look » de quelqu'un de populaire.

En gros, j'étais l'antithèse totale de Draco Malfoy. Lui, dès qu'il rentrait dans une pièce, tous les regards de la salle se tournaient vers lui. Il avait une beauté farouche, et presque interdite.

Luna était la seule et unique personne qui m'avait vu sans mes lunettes. Elle m'avait toujours dit que je ressemblais à un ange. Mais elle ne m'encourageait pas non plus à me montrer aux autres comme ça. Elle m'avait dit, « quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, viens me voir et je m'occuperais de ton cas ».

Je n'avais pas cherché plus loin, Luna disait des tonnes de choses. Je me réorientais vers Draco en me demandant quelle chanson il aimerait.

- N'en as-tu pas marre de le regarder ?

Je me retournais brusquement vers elle. Elle me regardait de ses yeux songeurs puis me répéta :

- Vas-tu te contenter de regarder Draco Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose…

- Ho, si !

- Quoi ? Tu…Tu crois que tu peux m'aider ?

- Moi, non…Mais, je connais quelqu'un qui ferait n'importe quoi, pour que son « grand frère », soit heureux.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que son regard était dirigé vers Pansy Parkinson qui regardait Draco en roulant des yeux d'un air faussement exaspéré. Je me mordis la lèvre alors que Luna se retournait une fois de plus vers moi et me dit :

- Tu as raison…Je suis impatiente de t'entendre de jouer ton solo sur Beethoven. Cette chanson te correspond parfaitement. Moi, j'avais pensé jouer « Petrouchka » de Stravinsky. C'est une bonne idée…

- Oui…Luna disait des tonnes de choses, mais, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle n'oubliait jamais rien…Et que, même si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle le ferait.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Joue-le comme une fanfare ! Imagine que tu es dans un champ en plein printemps, que des pétales volent autour de toi, que…

Je regardais mon professeur d'un air faussement intéressé. Ce que je détestais chez elle, c'était sa manière de s'emporter pour un rien, de faire de grands gestes et de parler de manière à ce que l'on finisse par croire être dans une pièce de théâtre de mauvais goût.

Au bout d'un moment, Mme Twealwney me regardait de ses yeux globuleux, et, comprenant que je devais être resté silencieux un peut trop longtemps, je me remis en position. Je posais une fois de plus mon regard sur les partitions pleines de notes et d'annotations. Un champ en plein printemps ? Quelle image créative et surtout incroyablement originale en considérant le morceau que je devais jouer…

Si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà deviné, je m'entraînais à jouer le printemps de Vivaldi. Et, en considérant que le récital n'était que dans une semaine, j'avais plutôt intérêt de me grouiller.

Je ne trouvais pas d'inspiration, il n'y avait rien. Je ne savais absolument pas comment joué ce sonate doux et joyeux. Décrochant mon regard des partitions, je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et, en voyant les feuilles mortes représentant le début de l'automne, je me dis que j'aurais plutôt du prendre la saison des pluies…

- Non, non et non ! Ce n'est pas assez vivant ! Tu as bien mieux joué Beethoven ! Pourtant, tu aimes le printemps, non ?

- Non…Je le déteste.

C'était vrai, je détestais le printemps. Je détestais cette saison pour laquelle toute personne ordinaire se réjouit. Pourtant c'était bien connu, tous le monde aimaient le printemps…A croire que, je n'étais définitivement pas une personne normale.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Bien ! Entraîne-toi, Harry ! N'oublie pas que le récital d'hiver de Poudlard est extrêmement important ! Chaque récital est important !

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille sourde tout en rangeant soigneusement mon violon et mon archet. Je sortis, m'attendant à voir Luna. Mais, apparemment, elle avait eu un contre temps. J'haussais les épaules en me disant que son cours d'études musicales avait dû durée plus longtemps. Je soupirais en m'étirant puis, postant mon violon sur mon épaule, je me dirigeais vers une salle de classe inutilisée pour m'entraîner.

Seulement…On dirait qu'autre chose avait été prévu pour moi.

Car, en à peine deux secondes de temps, je me retrouvais totalement myope et à terre.

- Aïe !

- Tu vas bien ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais seulement quand je relevais la tête se fut pour faire face à une silhouette mince et pâle. Je vis un rond argent que j'identifiais comme les cheveux de mon interlocuteur et alors je percutais… Une silhouette pâle des cheveux argent…

- Je…

Merde…Je n'arrivais même pas à faire une phrase, je reconnu les amis de Draco à ses côtés et alors que je me maudissais pour ma maladresse, je cherchais frénétiquement mes lunettes.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je vis la main pâle de Pansy Parkinson me donner quelque chose ressemblant à des lunettes. Je les attrapais du plus vite que je le pouvais, me remis sur pieds, pris mon violon d'un geste protecteur et après avoir dit merci et m'être légèrement incliné, je partis en courant.

**POV EXTERNE **

- Pansy, qui était-ce ?

Draco Malfoy regardait l'ombre du Gryffondors disparaître à toute vitesse avec un intérêt certain. Pansy le regarda étonné mais elle reconnut immédiatement la lueur qui habitait son regard, elle avait vu la même chez Blaise deux mois avant qu'il ne se mette avec Théo alors qu'il regardait celui-ci.

Elle eut un sourire intéressé et dit :

- Personne ne le sait…Parfois on le voit apparaître quelque part et le lendemain on l'a déjà oublié. La seule chose que je sais de lui c'est qu'il en section artistique. Pourtant il est dans la maison de Gryffondor donc, c'est étonnant. Et contrairement à ceux de sa maison, il est incroyablement discret et fin…Il apparaît, disparaît…Comme…Un chat. Je suis désolé Draco, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Bien…Renseigne-toi.

- Il t'intéresse ?

Draco se contenta de lui lancer un regard indifférent avant de tourner les talons avec élégance et de partir en direction de son dortoir de préfet en chef. Blaise ne dit rien non plus mais il haussa un sourcil amusé avant d'embrasser longuement Théo puis de partir rejoindre son meilleur ami. Théo se retourna vers Pansy et lui demanda d'un air amusé :

- Tu crois qu'il est celui qui appartient à Draco ?

- Hum…Ca me paraît évident, chouchou. Je crois que nous allons devoir y mettre notre grain de sel.

- Ho…Tu es sûr que nous devons nous mêler de ça ?

- Nous ne faisons rien de mal, Darling, nous ne voulons que le bonheur de notre prince.

- Vu sous cet angle…abdiqua Théo avec un sourire.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Blaise était adossé contre un mur, les mains dans les poches d'un air décontracté. Il regardait son meilleur ami qui allongé sur son lit, l'avant bras pour cacher ses yeux.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Que tu as rencontré ton compagnon ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Blaise eut un sourire amusé avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Draco. Il hésita un cour instant puis, s'appuyant contre une des colonnes du lit à baldaquin il se mit face à Draco et reprit :

- J'ai vu ton regard…Dray, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à personne. Tu ne connais pas la moitié des noms de tes trous de baises et tout d'un coup, un mec aussi beau que Théo se pointe, avec ta marque sur le front, et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ?

- Exactement.

- Hum ?

Le sourire du beau métis s'agrandis et ses yeux bleus cobalt se plissèrent alors qu'il dit d'une voix innocente.

- Ha ? Tant mieux alors. J'ai du me tromper…Parce que tu sais quoi, quand Goyle l'a vu sans ses lunettes il a tout de suite eu le coup de foudre. Je crois que je vais l'aider à séduire ce petit brun…Car je ne sais pas toi mais, avec ses grands yeux émeraudes…Tu ne penses pas qu'il ressemble à un ange ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu une telle couleur.

En une demi seconde, Blaise se retrouva plaqué contre une des colonnes du lit, un main enserrant sa gorge. Draco le regarda avec colère, ses yeux étant devenus d'un doré presque animale alors qu'il dit d'une voix contenu :

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste Blaise ? Parce que si ton but est de m'énerver je crois que tu as réussis.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu cherches Draco ? répondit Blaise d'une voix polaire. Crois-tu réellement qu'en passant du dénies à la violence tes problèmes se régleront ? Ou mieux, crois-tu qu'en passant tes nerfs sur moi tu arriveras à oublier que ton compagnon va embellir de plus en plus ? Que si ce n'est pas nous, quelqu'un décidera bien un jour de lui enlever son écharpe et ses lunettes ? Et quand les autres l'auront vu ? Crois-tu que personne n'essayera de l'avoir ?

Blaise se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco et éleva la voix :

- Et peux-tu me dire ce que tu pourras faire contre ça ? Comment pourras-tu leur interdire à tous de l'approcher ? En le revendiquant ? Oui, ce serait la solution, mais encore faudrait-il pour cela que tu reconnaisses que tu as un compagnon !

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te… ?

Draco fut coupé dans son élan par une énorme baffe qui laissa sa trace. Il regarda Blaise d'un air incrédule en sentant le sang coulé de la blessure maintenant ouverte alors que celui-ci lui hurla :

- Pour qui est-ce que je me prends ? Pour qui est-ce que je me prends ? POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TOI TU TE PRENDS ? MOI, je ne fais que me prendre pour celui que tu as déclaré comme ton meilleur ami_._ Je n'ai pas signé pour être considéré COMME TON CHIEN ! Alors maintenant, espèce de crétin, si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire, soit, mais ne viens pas me voir dans mille ans quand tu seras tombé en dépression et que tu auras causé la honte de la famille Malfoy ! OUVRE LES YEUX IMBECILE ! Vas-tu réagir comme ça à chaque fois qu'on t'apprendra que tu tiens à quelqu'un ? NOUS ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée ! Nous sommes la noblesse Draco…Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Alors TU vas mettre tes idéaux anti-amours à la con derrière toi et ramener ton cul de merdeux aux choses sérieuses !

Blaise s'arrêta, la main encore levée, le souffle court. Alors que Draco le regardait les yeux écarquillés, sa joue reprenait sa teinte normale et que toute traces de sang quittaient son visage. Il eut un sourire et dit :

- Blaise…Je t'aime.

- Encore heureux…Mais c'est bien on fait du progrès, ça t'auras pris un siècle et demi mais le jour où je me décide enfin à te frapper a été le bon ! dit-il sarcastique.

- Blaise…

- Hum ?

- Tu veux bien que je te déclare comme mon jumeau ?

- Ton jumeau ? Plutôt crever.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Et voilà, et voilà ! **

**Le chapitre II arrivera bientôt étant donné qu'il est déjà écrit et que le III et déjà commencer ^-^ ! En espérant que cela vous a plus….**

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	3. Il s'appelle Harry Potter

**Golden Cage **

**CHAPITRE II : **

**Et voilà et voilà le chapitre II de Golden Cage ! Je remercie pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçut et j'ais le plaisir de vous présentez la suite de cette fanfiction ! **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Charlotte : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !**

**Stormtrooper2 : Tu ne le sauras pas maintenant…**

**Shinseph : En espérant que ta hâte sois satisfaite par ce chapitre !**

**ClaireHime : Que ton avis ne change pas serait pour moi plus que positif dans ce cas !**

**Mme Potter-Snape : Que d'enthousiasme ! Cela ne peut que faire plaisir…**

**Queenofkrass : Et voilé donc la suite !**

**Jenna Potter : Hahaha ! Malheureusement je ne crois pas pouvoir t'apporter de réponse en ce chapitre parce que…Je suis sadique voyons !**

**Ptitcoeurfragile : Merci Beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir !**

**Aiko-chan : Hé bien…Je n'en ai aucune idée mais comme toute mes fictions elle ne comptera pas moins de seize chapitres !**

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy : Quelle lectrice fidèle et agréable…Ne t'inquiète pas, voilà la suite dès à présent.**

**Lynnalie : Enigmatique ? Hum peut être…**

**Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing : Merci beaucoup ! Et effectivement une baffe de Blaise Zabinni ne fait pas toujours du bien ^_^**

**Lily Halloween : En espérant que tu aimeras encore ce chapitre-ci !**

**Lolotte : Et la suite la voilà !**

**Yamia : Hé bien me revoilà ! Du suspense ? Qui sait…**

**Petit-dragon 50 : Tu ne le sauras pas maintenant mais, patience, patience…**

**Miruru-sensei : Merci bien ! **

**Claire Obscur : Et le nom de Draco va réapparaître XD ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a frappé chez lui ?

- Son odeur. Quand il est passé à côté de nous, j'ai sentis un mélange sucré de vanille, une odeur boisée…C'était étrange mais…Envoûtant. Entêtant.

- Hum, hum.

Blaise regardait le prince des Slytherin, celui-ci assis sur un fauteuil fixant le plateau d'échec se trouvant devant lui d'un air pensif.

- Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

- L'obtenir, le soumettre, le gardé.

- Hum, hum…Tu es sûr d'y arriver ?

Draco eut un sourire lascif et il s'étira longuement avant de se redresser dans son siège et de croiser les jambes dans une attitude princière :

- Quand un Malfoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient : peu m'importe les moyens, détournements et pions que je devrais utiliser, il sera à moi.

- Les pions ?

- Les autres ne sont que des pions entre moi et Harry…Je les déplace à mon gré sur l'échiquier.

- Et quel genre de pion es-tu, Draco ?

- Ne m'insulte pas, jumeau…Je ne suis pas un pion, mais celui qui a créer l'échiquier.

- Je ne suis pas ton jumeau, espèce de psychopathe.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

- Pansy, chéri, tu as du nouveau pour moi ?

- Ho oui…Le petit brun s'appelle Harry Potter. Il a seize ans et va en avoir dix-sept en juillet, le 31, un mètre soixante-huit et cinquante-cinq kilos. Groupe sanguin O +. Il est orphelin et est accueillis chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre mais je me renseignerais sur ce qui se passe réellement dans sa famille aujourd'hui. Il est en division Violon et Violoncelle, en chant aussi…Ha ! Et en dessin également. Il n'a pas vraiment d'amis…En fait, c'est rare de croiser quelqu'un qui est au courant de son existence…Apparemment, il connaît assez bien une fille avec qui il fait souvent des duos pour les récitals, j'ai cru entendre qu'elle s'appelait Loufoca…

- Problème de santé ?

- Anémique et hémophile. Pas très pratique pour le sport ou autre…

- Est-il vierge ?

- Totalement…Il n'a même jamais eu son premier baiser.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum, hum.

Draco eu un sourire en se disant que son chaton était entièrement vierge. C'était parfait. De toute manière, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait assuré personnellement que la personne ne puisse rester en vie bien longtemps.

- Pansy ?

- Hum ?

- Une dernière chose…Où est Théo ?

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

**POV HARRY**

Je me baladais tranquillement dans les couloirs, serrant mon bloc à dessins et mes fusains contre moi. J'avais prévu d'aller dans la forêt pour dessiner le paysage automnal. J'avais enfin réussi à me convaincre que c'était un rêve. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Draco. J'étais rentré dans un mur et avais rêvé de cette rencontre. Draco était un rêve, c'était ainsi, et même si mon cœur en saignait, il ne pourrait jamais être plus pour moi.

Avec un soupir je me dirigeais vers la cour mais…

- Harry Potter ?

Je faillis lâcher mon cahier alors que je me retournais vers la voix mélodieuse qui m'avait interpellé. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me rendre compte que devant moi se tenait Théodore Nott. Je fus une fois de plus soufflé par la beauté du Slytherin, que ce soit par ses yeux bleu lagon, sa peau de poupée de porcelaine ou encore par les boucles d'or qui descendaient gracieusement dans sa nuque, je compris alors pourquoi son petit copain était si possessif avec lui.

- Hum…Oui ?

- Excuse-moi…J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître, il faut dire que la seule fois où moi je t'ai vu, tu ne portais pas de lunette.

- …

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Hier…Tu nous as rentrés dedans.

Ce que je me rappelle c'est de mettre convaincu que j'étais en plein rêve.

- J'aimerais me faire pardonner…Peut être que je peux t'aider ? As-tu un souhait particulier ?

Me marier avec Draco Malfoy. Je serrais un peu plus mon bloc à dessins contre ma poitrine et ouvrais la bouche pour décliner son offre mais il me coupa :

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais s'il te plaît, réfléchit s'y bien…N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que tu souhaites ? Depuis déjà un moment ?

- Non, je…

- Par exemple…Draco Malfoy ?

Je m'étais arrêté et le regardais, la bouche ouverte, alors qu'il avait un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, non ?

- P-Pourquoi est-ce que Draco Malfoy s'intéresserait à moi ?

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol mouillé par la pluie alors que je sentais les yeux bleus lagons de Théodore Nott me scruté. Je sentais mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine à la perspective de pouvoir me rapprocher de Draco. Ho non…Je ne voulais pas m'élever, je ne voulais pas quitter mes mondes, je ne voulais pas monter sur un nuage, je ne voulais pas espérer ! Je savais que la chute serait incroyablement dure.

- Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ?

Je relevais la tête alors que Théodore se rapprochait encore une fois. Il posa une main sous mon menton et me fit doucement lever la tête :

- Ne reste pas comme ça…Tu es bien plus. Vraiment plus. Tu n'es pas ce que tu crois. Et je peux t'assurer que tu intéresserais Draco sans problème. Il faut juste que tu te dévoiles un peu, juste un peu. Et si tu veux je peux m'occuper de ça. Tu sais, avant j'étais comme toi. J'avais peur, j'avais très peur de me faire rejeter…Je me disais la même chose : est-ce seulement possible que Blaise Zabinni pose ne serait-ce qu'une fois son regard sur moi ? Et maintenant je suis son compa…Son petit copain. Et je peux t'assurer que nous ne nous quitterons pas. Il y a des tonnes de chose que tu ne sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas pareil…Toi, tu…Tu ressembles à un ange. Je veux dire vraiment…Parfois je me demande même si vous êtes humains tous les trois.

- Si tu me laisses m'occuper de toi, je peux t'assurer que Draco te regarderas. Alors…Accepte.

Théo sortit de la poche de son manteau un morceau de papier plier en quatre qu'il tenait seulement entre deux doigts, il me le tendit gracieusement alors que j'avais le regard fixer sur le petit carré blanc.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

- Je ne sais pas…Je veux le bonheur de Draco. Et tu es le candidat parfait. Tu verras, nous deviendrons très vite amis tous les deux.

Je ne voulais pas espérer, vraiment pas. Pourtant…Pourtant je vis ma main se tendre vers celle de Théo et prendre doucement le morceau de papier. Je me demandais, ce qu'il avait écrit dedans. Peut être était-ce juste une blague pour m'humilier. Maintenant qu'il savait que j'existais il voulait faire de ma vie un enfer.

Je relevais doucement la tête alors que Théo me faisait un sourire radieux. Il me dit :

- Tu ne le regretteras pas. Dans ce papier j'ai écris le prochain lieu de notre rendez vous. Tu viendras avec…Hum, on m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Loufoca mais… ?

- Luna, Luna Lovegood.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Rejoins-moi ce soir à dix-huit heures sur le lieu inscrit avec Luna. Je serais déjà sur place avec Pansy.

- O-Ok.

- Tu t'arranges pour te libérer ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors, à ce soir.

Il tourna délicatement les talons faisant voleter ses boucles d'or et les pans de son manteau de marque. Je regardais sa démarche souple et gracieuse, son léger déhanchement félin et sa silhouette parfaite dont n'importe qui, homme ou femme, rêverait. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire…Ça voulait dire que Théodore voulait être mon ami ?

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

- Théodore Nott nous a donné rendez-vous pour t'aider à conquérir Draco Malfoy ?

J'hochais vigoureusement la tête alors que Luna me regardait d'un air profondément ébahis. Elle se ressaisit et me dit :

- Je vois…C'est plutôt…Etonnant.

Il était dix-sept heure trente, et je ne tenais pas en place. Il m'avait fallu au moins une heure pour faire comprendre à Luna que ce que je lui disais était vrai. Entre temps, j'avais eu mon cours de violoncelle, de dessin, celui de Littérature avancé donné par Macgonagale et j'avais du passer à l'infirmerie pour refaire mon stock de comprimer contre l'hémophilie.

Bon, j'avais fait un bon sprint dans les couloirs mais, ça allait. Je regardais autour de moi et demandais à Luna :

- Est-ce que je dois mettre quelque chose en particulier ? Je veux dire…Il y a la princesse et l'ange de Slytherin alors…

- Non, ils sont là pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. S'ils veulent te relooker alors il vaut mieux que tu te montre normal.

- D'accord.

- Aller, en route.

Je suivais Luna tout en me demandant comment elle faisait pour ne pas ressentir de stresse. On allait se retrouver face à deux des quatre élèves les plus populaires de tout Poudlard. Moi, pour ma part je ne faisais qu'entortillés mes doigts entre eux.

Nous fûmes alors arrivés devant la salle commune particulière des quatre Slytherin. Alors une pensée me vint à l'esprit : Et si je voyais Draco ? Luna, fidèle à elle-même toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement.

J'entrais doucement et vis, assis sur des coussins à terre Pansy et Théo, entourés de millier de lettre, en train de les lires à voix haute en riant. Ils s'interrompirent en nous voyant et Pansy nous dit avec un sourire :

- Vous êtes en avance !

- Ho ! Pardon, si vous préférez nous pouvons revenir un peu plus tard…dis-je d'une voix intimidée.

- Non, non. Ce serait bête. Vous restez dormir ici bien évidement ?

- Je…

Restez dormir à quelques mètres de la chambre de Draco…Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre plus fort alors que Pansy intervint :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas…Blaise tient Draco éloigner de notre tour jusqu'à demain midi. Nous sommes seuls…

- Ho…

Je ne savais pas si je devais être plus déçut ou soulager. Luna prit place sur un des nombreux coussins venant du tapis persan dans la salle et je me décidais à faire de même. Pansy poussa les lettres vers un coin de la salle. Et me dit :

- Bien Harry depuis quand es-tu fou amoureux de Draco Malfoy ?

- Depuis l'hiver de l'année dernière, murmurais-je.

- L'hiver ? Pendant les vacances de noël ?

- Oui…

- Comment l'as-tu vu ?

- Je venais rendre hommage à la mort de mes parents et, il était en train de dormir appuyé sur une des tombes. Et je…Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arriver mais…Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que je ne pourrais plus le sortir de ma tête.

- Et tu n'as rien tenté ? intervint Théo.

- Je n'avais aucune chance. Draco et comme Blaise, et quand je vois que Blaise sort avec un garçon qui à l'air d'être un ange descendu du ciel, je me dis que je n'avais pas vraiment de chance qu'il regarde quelqu'un dont pratiquement personne ne connaît l'existence.

- Je vois…Alors nous allons faire en sorte qu'il te regarde.

Pansy se leva et amena un énorme sac que je voyais remplis de…Mes vêtements ? Puis elle repartit et ramena trois autres sacs de la même circonférence que le premier. Elle eut un sourire et dit :

- Bien alors le sac de gauche, c'est ce que tu ne dois jamais mettre. Et les trois sacs de droites sont tes nouveaux vêtements.

- Mais…Mais…

- Chut ! Laisse finir grande sœur. J'ai fais un petit détour par ton armoire et j'ai pris ce que tu ne devais certainement plus mettre sur toi.

- Mais, c'est toute mon armoire !

- Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Mon pauvre chéri, j'ai été choqué quand j'ai vu ce qu'il te forçait à porter. Bien suis-moi, on va commencer par te mettre des lentilles, je ne supporte plus de voir ces lunettes.

Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Pansy m'emmena dans la salle de bain et m'enleva mes lunettes. En à peine deux minutes, je devenais myope. Elle m'apprit ensuite comment mettre des lentilles, ce qui se révélait être en fait beaucoup plus dangereux et dure qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Théo de jouer à la poupée avec moi. Il m'assit en face de la coiffeuse dans sa chambre et essaya de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux.

- Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un élastique…J'attache toujours mes cheveux.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais des cheveux longs…

- C'est parce que je les cache dans mon écharpe.

Il eut l'air choqué. Il est vrai que Théo avait des cheveux mi-longs, ses boucles tombant gracieusement sur ses clavicules. Cela faisait une cascade d'or stylisé qui renforçait son aspect d'ange tombé du ciel. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était sur mes cheveux un pli concentré sur le visage, mais en tout cas le livre que j'étais en train de lire était très intéressant.

Personnellement, je ne m'étais jamais occupé de mes cheveux. Je les lavais, je les séchais et je considérais que mon travail était accompli. Une brosse ou un peigne ne s'était jamais occupé de mes cheveux.

- Ça y est, j'ai finis de les démêler. Dis-moi, à quand date la dernière fois où tu t'es coiffé ?

- Jamais.

- Ho mon dieu…

Je me ressaisis quand j'entendis les ciseaux coupés une de mes mèches de cheveux, mais je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules. Je sentis le temps passé, Luna qui me regardait fasciné, comme si je me transformais sous ses yeux. Et je vis quelques mèches de cheveux noirs éparpillés sur le sol. Elles n'étaient pas trop longues alors je me doutais que j'avais gardé les cheveux longs.

Je savais que ma chevelure m'arrivait aux omoplates. Je poussais un soupir et continuais à lire mon livre. C'était mon roman préféré : Le portrait de Dorian Gray.

Dorian était un magnifique jeune homme qui devint au fil du récit un monstre d'orgueil, de vanité, de narcissisme et d'égoïsme. Ce livre nous relatait ses états d'âme, et comment, par l'intermédiaire d'un portrait, Dorian voyait sa beauté intérieure doucement flétrir.

Ce livre était sombre et dure, mais je ne trouvais pas que l'histoire en était tragique. C'est le seul roman que j'ai lu où le héros était aussi le méchant. Alors en somme, Dorian avait mérité son châtiment.

Je trouve qu'Oscar Wilde a magnifiquement représenté la laideur humaine. Je sais que j'ai une vision plutôt pessimiste des humains mais…Parfois je me surprenais à la considérée et à en parler comme si elle ne m'appartenait pas.

- C'est finit !

Je fermais doucement le livre et releva la tête. Ho…

- Qui est-ce ?

- De qui tu parles ?

J'étais trop étonné pour lui répondre. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander qui était la personne en face de moi, mais en me rendant compte que cette personne ouvrait et fermait la bouche en même temps que moi, qu'elle utilisait les même expressions faciales et autre, je dus en venir à la terrible conclusion, c'était mon reflet.

Je vis mes lèvres rouge cerise s'ouvrir dans un « O » surpris. Il m'avait fait une frange composée de mèches asymétriques qui se superposait, se croisait et s'écartaient par endroit. Les mèches couvraient tout mon front et dépassait à peine pour tomber jusque sur mes yeux. Mes cheveux encadraient ensuite parfaitement mon visage en deux mèches elles aussi totalement asymétriques et le reste de ma chevelure se composait de mèche qui partait de ci de là, faisant un dégradé de toute beauté qui tombait doucement sur ma poitrine.

Ça me faisait bizarre…Je ne les aurais jamais imaginé aussi doux et soyeux. Ni aussi brillant. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux pour les poussés en arrière et ils rejoignirent le mouvement avec grâce. Waouh…Alors…C'est à ça que ça ressemblait des cheveux coiffés ?

- Ça te plaît ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que des cheveux coiffés étaient aussi doux…

Théo eut un rire puis passa ses mains dedans pour les mettre dans la position qu'il voulait. Je le laissais faire puis Pansy intervint.

- Allez…Maintenant on passe au vêtement. On va faire le trie et te montrer comment est-ce que tu dois les portés.

- Ça doit se porter d'une manière particulière ? dis-je en haussant un de mes sourcils.

- Pauvre garçon…dit Théo en me prenant dans ses bras.

Quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent m'apprendre ? Je peux m'habillé seul depuis mes cinq ans !

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions assis dans leur salle commune privée. Devant moi se trouvait les trois sacs représentant mes nouveaux vêtements. Etait-ce des sacs ? Il me faisait pensé à une valise…Oui c'est ça donc devant les trois valises représentant mes nouveaux vêtements.

Je les regardais d'un air neutre alors que Pansy et Théo semblaient excités comme à un matin de noël.

- Bien alors, ce sont les vêtements. Il y en a deux autres qui sont les chaussures et les accessoires.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux d'un air à la fois choqué et désespéré. Puis Théo secoua la tête et me dit :

- Allez…Déballe.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux devant les sacs et alors que je déballais tout un par un, un papier attira mon attention. Tien…C'est le ticket de…Ho mon dieu ! Est-ce que ce chiffre existe ? Combien y avait-il de zéros avant le £.

- Comment avez-vous payé ça ?

- Carte bleu de notre prince des glaces.

- Il…Il est au courant ?

- Il ne s'en rendra même pas compte…

Hein ? Mais avaient-ils une idée de la somme qui était indiqué sur le ticket ? Il était impossible de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Je fis de plus en plus attention alors je déballais les étoffes. Un seul de ses vêtements valait plus que le salaire annuel des Dursley ! Alors que j'avais tout déballé je regardais le sol qui était jonché de vêtement alors que Théo et Pansy les regardaient d'un air critique en disant des choses dont je ne comprenais même pas la signification.

- Je trouve que le levi's noir pourrais faire un très bel ensemble avec le pull blanc Dior et les new rock noir et argent que nous avons pris.

- Et le Marc Jacobs ?

- Hum, hum. Peut être avec celui Yves Saint Laurent vert émeraude.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un langage codé ? Qui était Marc Jacobs…Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles voulaient mettre Yves avec Marc ?

- Hum…Qui est Marc ?

Elles me regardèrent avec un tel effarement que je me rendis compte qu'il était finalement préférable de ne pas poser la question.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Il était vingt-trois heures passé quand j'eus finis d'essayer les vêtements. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Non seulement c'était la première fois que je ressemblais à quelque chose, mais en plus c'était aussi la première fois que l'on m'offrait autant de cadeaux.

Nous étions tous les quatre dans le lit à baldaquin de Pansy. Théo portait en guise de pyjama une chemise de Blaise avec un boxer, la chemise lui arrivant aux genoux, Pansy une simple nuisette, Luna sa chemise de nuit en lapin, et moi un boxer avec un t-shirt XL signé « converse ».

Nous discutions du plan mis en œuvre pour que je réussisse à approcher Draco et je ne pus enlever le sourire, qui à mon avis devait être plus que niais, et qui trônais sur son visage. C'est alors que je le vis…Sur la hanche de Théo dépassant de son boxer se trouvait un symbole tribal.

- Tu…Tu es tatoué ?

Il suivit mon regard puis pâlit légèrement avant de fermer chaque bouton de la chemise jusqu'à ce que celle-ci couvre toute sa hanche.

- Ho…C'est une marque de naissance.

- Une marque ?

- Un peu comme l'éclair que tu as sur le front ! intervint Pansy.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais acceptais cette réponse. Après tout, je ne savais pas non plus d'explication pour cette marque…Je serais mal placé pour lui en vouloir.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Le lendemain matin, tout se passa très bien. Heureusement, nous étions samedi. Malheureusement, le récital était dans à peine deux à trois jours. Je sortis de la chambre de Théo et Pansy avec Luna alors que ceux-ci, me répétait une fois de plus.

- Brosse tes cheveux chaque matin, n'oublie pas que le levi's est avec le Dior et non le Chanel !

Je ne pus m'empêché de sourire. Je les aimais beaucoup. Mais c'était nouveau pour moi, alors je ne voulais pas faire de bêtises. Ils m'avaient promis d'être présents au récital. J'avais appris que Théo jouait du piano et de la flûte traversière, il participait lui aussi au récital. Il m'avait dit de le rejoindre deux heures avant le spectacle ce jour-là, comme ça, nous nous préparerions ensemble. En un mot, j'étais heureux. Je tournais les talons et alors que je commençais à prendre le détour d'un couloir je me sentis rentré dans quelqu'un.

- Bon dieu, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Je relevais la tête, remerciant les lentilles me permettant de ne pas devenir myope au moindre choc, et je rencontrais les iris argentés de Draco Malfoy qui me regardait d'un air surpris.

**A SUIVRE…**

**J'ai commencé le chapitre III et je peux dire que j'en ai fais les 70 %, alors ne vous inquiétez pas la suite va arrivé ! **

**Ca vous a plu ? **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	4. Les gens comme moi

**GOLDEN CAGE**

**CHAPITRE III : JOUE POUR MOI ! **

**Hello, hello !**

**Merci à mes lecteurs/lectrices de me suivre ! Vos reviews m'ont faits extrêmement plaisirs…Et je suis infiniment heureuse que Golden Cage ait autant de succès ! Sachez que je ferais de mon mieux pour que cette histoire continue à vous plaire et que vous ne soyez pas dessus de l'avoir choisie ! Sachez que je me remets activement à écrire pour ceux qui la suive Posséder U_U ! Après une longue absence, je vais essayer d'écrire et de poster un chapitre aujourd'hui ou mercredi. Mais revenons à Golden Cage…**

**Pairing:**** Draco (seme) X Harry Blaise (seme) X Théo **

**Raiting: M**

**Genre: Romance, creature, mystery…**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Phatorryter : Et je vais continué, ne t'en inquiète point ^-^ !**

**Mifibou : Et j'en suis bien heureuse ! Crier ? Vraiment ? Hé bien, tu remplis ma partie sadique d'une joie incommensurable ! Ma muse ? Je dirais que…c'est…Moi ! Mwahahaha ! (non sérieusement, je ne saurais répondre à cette question)**

**Flory Wess : Et voilà la suite que tu attendais avec tant de hâte !**

**Cerise : Hé bien, voilà ça réaction…**

**Ptitcoeurfragile : Effectivement, elles sont plus que fracassante XD ! Et tu n'as encore rien vu !**

**Eleonora : Merci ! Voilà suite qui j'espère ne te décevra pas. **

**C Elise : Merci ! **

**ClaireHime : Pas tout à fait ? Je te rassure sur un fait, ils ne le sont pas du tout ! Pour le moment où tu sauras leur nature, je compte bien vous faire mariner un moment avant de vous mettre au courant ^_^**

**Kiwibanane : J'en suis heureuse !**

**Violaine : Non pas tout de suite…Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, sinon cela perdrait de son charme U.U ! Que se chapitre te satisfasse aussi…**

**Claire Obscur : Tiens, tiens, mais te revoilà ! Oui, et on reverra beaucoup Draco dans ce chapitre aussi ! Il est vrai qu'Harry était **_**légèrement**_** larguer XD !**

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy : Ha ! Ma bien aimée lectrice ^_^ ! C'est toujours un bonheur de te retrouver à la fin d'un chapitre U.U ! Tu vas immédiatement pouvoir lire la suite !**

**Aiko-Chan : Hé bien, que d'enthousiasme : je te présente donc dans mon immense bonté d'âme la vénérable suite U_U XD !**

**Unelectrice : Heureuse de voir que cela te plaît tant que ça ! **

**Stormstrooper2 : Pas tarder à former un couple ? Que tu crois ! Je perdrais ma réputation d'immense sadique si c'était le cas ! Et effectivement, la marque de Théo, comme pour celle d'Harry le destine à son compagnon, qui comme tu auras vu sur le pairing, n'est nulle autre que Blaise Zabini !**

**Charlotte : Je ne crois malheureusement pas pouvoir tenir ce rythme O_O (auteur les yeux explosé devant son ordis) ! Mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas m'en éloigner ^_^ ! Et j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que cette fic, fera plus, bien plus de quinze chapitre ! Elle sera très longue…**

**Lily Halloween : Thank you ! **

**Mon devoir est fait…Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez…**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Je ne disais rien, je restais à terre. C'était la première fois que je voyais Draco Malfoy d'aussi près, pouvant cette fois-ci distinguer chacun de ses traits. Je ne réagissais pas et lui non plus, il m'observait. Ça dura pendant un moment, puis, presque au ralenti, je me levais, ne le lâchant toujours pas du regard.

J'entortillais mes doigts alors que je sentais mes joues chauffées. Je me décidais alors à parler :

- Heu…Bonjour.

Bon, ce n'était pas brillant, mais, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Il eut un sourire amusé, presque...séducteur. Il répéta alors de sa voix grave :

- Oui…Bonjour.

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer et je me dis que je devais être très gravement atteint. Il m'avait juste dit bonjour, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Je baissais ensuite la tête et Luna me donna un coup de coude pour que je me ressaisisse.

Je la regardais d'un air angoissé alors qu'elle me lançait un coup de tête encourageant. Je pris une profonde inspiration et relevait la tête vers lui. Il ne s'était pas départit de son sourire amusé et reprit alors la parole :

- Tu es Harry Potter ?

- Oui…

- J'ai appris que tu faisais un récital, dans trois jours. Qu'est-ce que tu vas jouer ?

- Beethoven, Bach, Vivaldi, Paganini répondis-je d'un ton incertain.

- Paganini ? J'aime beaucoup. Je viendrais sûrement, alors. A dans deux jours…Harry.

Il me fit juste un sourire en coin et passa à côté de moi pour rejoindre son dortoir. Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, je me laissais tomber par terre, totalement vidé. Mes genoux s'étaient dérobés sous moi alors que je me dis que, enfin, il m'avait vu.

Ho mon dieu…Ça avait marché. Luna m'aida à me relever mais je ne m'en rendais même pas compte, j'étais parti dans un monde plein de nuages en barba-papa, de bisou-nours, et d'ange blond à la voix anormalement grave et envoûtante.

Je me rendis alors compte de quelque chose…Il allait venir. Il allait venir au récital. Et là, je stressais. Je n'avais jamais autant stressé, et pourtant dieu sait que j'angoissais toujours pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Le récital d'hiver d' Hogwarts amenait des personnes venues du monde entier. Les élèves des écoles les plus riches qui puissent exister venaient nous voir car Hogwarts était un exemple pour tous. Les démocrates, recruteurs et même certains musiciens jouant dans les plus grands orchestres venaient en repérage de futur élément qui pourrait devenir très célèbre.

Bien évidement que ça m'angoissait. A chaque fois que j'y pensais je stressais un peu plus. J'allais jouer devant plus de 3200 personnes, c'était angoissant. Mais pire encore, bien pire, ma muse, l'être qui prenait une place immense voir totale dans mon cœur, celui que j'observais depuis déjà plus d'un an…Il venait voir le récital.

J'étais à la fois choqué, surpris, et totalement alarmer. Qu'allais-je faire ? Le récital était après demain et j'avais des difficultés à enchaîner le sonate continue en mi mineur pour violoncelle. J'allais jouer six morceaux en solo, quatre au violon et deux au violoncelle. Et je bloquais. Je n'avais même pas pu m'entraîner hier comme ils m'avaient relooké. Et maintenant, je venais d'apprendre que Draco Malfoy venait au récital.

J'étais mal, j'étais vraiment mal. Je me détachais de l'étreinte de Luna et me mis à courir vers mon dortoir, je devais absolument trouver une salle où je pourrais m'entraîner.

**POV DRACO**

Je ne savais si je devais maudire ou remercier Théo et Pansy. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'ils aient transformé mon compagnon en une créature absolument sublime ? J'avais croisé Harry le matin même, et j'ai faillis perdre le contrôle.

Je me rappelle à quel point j'étais envoûté face à ses lèvres rouge cerise, sa peau crémeuse qui avait l'air tellement douce…Ses longs cheveux bruns qui ressemblaient maintenant à des fils de soies et surtout, face à ses magnifiques yeux verts.

C'était impensable de paraître aussi beau, innocent, doux et foutrement désirable à la fois. Était-il obligé de choisir des habits qui le mettraient autant en valeur ? Qui en montrerait juste assez pour me faire perdre la tête ? Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'emmener dans ma chambre, de l'attacher à mon lit et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Putain…Blaise m'a dit que je ferais mieux de rester chaste jusqu'à l'avoir, parce que sinon, ça risquerait de mettre tout mon plan à l'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être susceptible…Et là, j'avais vraiment besoin de me trouver quelqu'un qui me soulagerait.

Je m'accoudais au mur et tentais de retrouver une respiration normale. Mais à chaque fois que je le voulais, l'image de mon chaton se tordant les doigts, les joues rouges et ses grands yeux verts brillant me revenait à l'esprit.

Je serrais les poings. Il était absolument hors de question que je me masturbe, un Malfoy ne se masturbe pas. Je devais donc attendre que ça passe, mais, malgré les conseils de Blaise me disant d'aller doucement, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Je devais tenter une nouvelle approche. J'allais le trouver et faire comme si je tombais sur lui par hasard, j'allais me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Je me décollais du mur et me dirigeais vers la tour des Gryffindors.

Je cherchais dans chaque recoin mais la seule chose que je trouvais fut les soupirs et les cris d'excitations de plusieurs filles et garçons, et les regards noirs des autres personnes de sexe masculin. Merde…Il n'était pas là.

Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir où il allait s'il n'était pas dans sa tour. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à Pansy l'emploi du temps d'Harry Potter. Et alors que je sentais la colère m'envahir, ne trouvant toujours pas mon compagnon. Une voix me demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à une jeune fille blonde à l'air rêveur et qui était plutôt jolie d'ailleurs. Je plissais légèrement les yeux essayant de me rappeler ce que Pansy m'avait dit sur une éventuelle fille qui devait bien connaître Harry. Ha ! Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Loufoca, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

J'eus un sourire poli et lui répondit :

- Effectivement, je cherche ton ami. Harry Potter. Est-ce que tu saurais où il est ?

- Harry est un chat.

Je la regardais alors qu'elle m'avait fait cette révélation comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Il y eut un moment de blanc où je me demandais ce que je devais faire. Est-ce que je devais rentrer dans son délire en lui faisant croire que je comprenais parfaitement là où elle voulait en venir en espérant récolter des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry ? Est-ce que je devais la traiter de folle et user la menace ? Ou est-ce que je devais attendre qu'elle m'explique ?

Je me décidais enfin pour la troisième solution et lui fis signe de la main de développer. Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire rêveur et continua doucement :

- Harry est un chat. Il a besoin d'amour. Il aime dormir. Il aime manger aussi. Et il est très libre. Il n'y a que toi qui pourrais l'apprivoiser…Ou l'enfermer dans une cage.

- Je ne sais pas où est-ce que tu veux en venir mais sache que je ne veux pas de mal à Harry.

- Les créatures comme toi enferment toujours les personnes qui comptent pour eux. Théodore Nott…Il est enfermé. Et une cage, même si les barreaux sont faits de diamants et de saphirs, reste une cage.

Je la regardais. Je ne crois pas tout avoir compris. Il y a à peine quelques secondes j'étais persuadé que c'était une attardé mentale doublée d'une folle, et maintenant j'étais presque sûr que c'était un génie et qu'elle avait su que je n'étais pas humain dès le premier regard.

Je continuais à la fixé et demanda alors d'une voix que je jugerais comme glacial.

- Comment ça, les créatures comme moi ?

Elle ne répondit rien et nous restâmes un moment à nous fixer mutuellement. Je n'eus jamais autant envie de sauter au coup de quelqu'un pour l'étrangler que maintenant. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche et je me pendis à ses lèvres, attendant avec curiosité sa réponse. Était-elle folle ? Ou était-ce réellement un génie ?

- Posture défensive.

- Pardon ? répondis-je d'un air plus que largué.

- Tu as une posture défensive. Le prince des glaces a beaucoup de secret et de chose à cacher apparemment.

- Je te conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite.

- Une menace ?

- Une mise en garde. Si tu veux dire quelque chose, dis-le.

- D'accord.

Elle me regarda d'un air sérieux et froid. Je savais que je devais sûrement la toiser avec le plus grand agacement mais ça ne la découragea pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche et je fus…

- Harry se trouve dans la salle de musique numéro 5. Il s'entraîne au violoncelle pour le récital. Je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu.

Sur le cul. J'ouvris puis ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de me rendre compte qu'effectivement, si j'étais venu dans un coin aussi mal décoré et rempli d'autant d'être inférieur, c'était pour savoir où était Harry. Mais elle avait réussi à me détourner de mon but en m'énonçant quelques vérités avec un je ne sais quoi autour.

Elle reprit la parole et elle dit :

- Ce que je veux. C'est que tu ailles le voir et que tu le rendes heureux. Je veux que sa cage soit aussi belle que celle de ton ami Théo. Voilà ce que je veux.

Sur ses paroles elle tourna les talons, disparaissant au milieu des Gryffindors. J'avais une réponse. Non seulement cette fille était folle, mais oui, c'était bien un génie. Peut être même le plus bizarre que j'aie jamais pus rencontré en cinq cents ans d'existence.

J'eus un sourire et je tournais les talons pour quitter la salle d'une décoration à vomir et me diriger vers la classe de musique numéro 5, rejoindre un certain chat.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

J'ouvris doucement la porte, laissant filtrer comme seul bruit le son du froid courant d'air qui rentrait dans la pièce. Je m'apprêtais à l'écouter jouer sans faire de bruit pour ensuite me montrer et lui faire des compliments sur sa technique mais apparemment, le destin avait encore décidé de jouer avec mes pulsions.

Si je dis ça c'est parce qu'Harry était allongé par terre, sur le dos, et que ses cheveux bruns s'étalant en auréole autour de sa tête, ses longs cils ombrageant doucement sa peau de craie…Il avait réussit à me faire ravoir l'érection que j'avais réussi au prix d'efforts surhumains à faire disparaître.

Mais je fus jaloux…Jaloux de ce putain de violoncelle qui était entre ses jambes. Cet instrument de mes deux était entre ses jambes, sur lui à me narguer sans aucune pitié. Ce devrait être à moi d'être en ce moment même entre ses jambes, sur lui !

Je serrais les poings essayant de me convaincre qu'il était ridicule d'être jaloux d'un objet. Même si cet objet était gros et entre les jambes de son compagnon…

Je secouais la tête et me penchais pour délicatement enlevé le violoncelle et le poser dans un coin de la pièce. Bien évidement, je ne faisais ça que pour lui être utile…Ça ne devait pas être très confortable, et en tant que compagnon attentionné, je devais m'assurer que mon partenaire pouvait dormir dans une position confortable, et ce, n'importe où.

Mais alors que je tendais la main pour saisir le manche du violoncelle. Harry poussa un long gémissement dans son sommeil et se tortilla légèrement. Je me stoppais directement, me faisant violence pour ne pas le réveiller et l'étendre sur le bureau. Je pris une profonde inspiration et retentait la manœuvre.

Le même schéma se reproduisit…En pire. Non seulement il gémit une fois de plus, mais il entoura aussi son précieux instrument de ses jambes, le collant un peu plus contre son corps. Là je laissais échapper un bruit rauque.

Je mis une main devant ma bouche mais il était trop tard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis ouvrit deux immenses émeraudes. Il regarda autour de lui et eut l'air horrifié.

- Ho non…Je me suis endormi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de mettre mes annotations…

Je craquais. Il était tellement adorable avec son air endormis et perdue. Je m'approchais de lui à pas rapides et me penchais pour n'arriver plus qu'à deux centimètres de son visage. Et là, il rougit, il rougit, il rougit encore et encore jusqu'à devenir encore plus rouge que les décorations de salle commune.

Il se racla timidement la gorge et dit :

- Je…Bonsoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé quand il se mordit la lèvre en s'insultant mentalement. Je me reculais légèrement et lui dit :

- Effectivement…Bonsoir. Tu t'entraîne pour le récital ?

- O-oui.

- Combien de morceaux comptes-tu faire en solo ?

- Six.

- Six ? Hum…Est-ce que tu as des problèmes particuliers avec cet instrument ? Ton amie m'a dit que tu avais passé toute la journée à t'entraîner.

- Vous êtes allez voir Luna ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Vous ? S'il-te-plaît, ne met pas autant de distance entre nous.

Il resta un moment silencieux, me regardant la bouche ouverte et ne sachant trop quoi dire, puis il prit doucement la parole :

- Je ne trouve pas d'inspiration. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment jouer ce morceau.

- L'inspiration ? Et…Me trouverais-tu trop présomptueux si je te proposais de puiser ton inspiration en moi ?

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur alors que ses joues rougissaient un peu plus si c'était possible. J'eus un rire et dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Je t'ai surprit ?

- Pourquoi me faites-vous une telle proposition ?

- Pas de « vous ». Et…J'aimerais vraiment connaître tes interprétations…Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intéressant.

- Intéressant ? questionna Harry.

- Oui…Tu m'intéresses. Beaucoup même, fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Mon brun rougit une fois de plus avant de se racler la gorge. Il se releva et s'entortilla les doigts avant de dire.

- Je ne crois pas mériter ça…Je ne suis pas si doué que ça.

- Si tu ne l'étais pas tu ne participerais pas au récital.

- Je…

- Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir me permettre de juger de tes capacités ?

- Pardon ?

- Joue pour moi !

Il s'arrêta un instant et me regarda sans comprendre avant d'acquiescer les yeux brillants de détermination. Il s'assit et plaça le violoncelle entre ses cuisses. Et là encore je forçais mon regard à se poser ailleurs…Il posa les partitions devant lui sur son pupitre, et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, enfin, il joua… La suite n°1 de Bach…

Ses doigts défilaient sur le manche alors que son autre main tenait habilement l'archet. Il regardait les partitions, ses yeux vert émeraude courant de droite à gauche. C'était lent et soutenue. Beau…Envoûtant…Comme dans un rêve. Les sons se répercutaient agréablement dans la pièce, faisant vibrer les murs. Résonnant jusqu'à pénétrer dans mon cerveau pour y rester graver.

J'avais déjà entendu cette suite, mais jamais elle n'avait été jouée avec autant de passion. C'est comme s'il avait réinventé le morceau tout en en gardant chaque exactitude…C'était troublant. Je m'adossais contre le mur, continuant de l'observer. Par moment, ses yeux se fermaient comme si ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, puis, elles se rouvraient pour observer la ribambelle de note, sans jamais perdre leur file. Sans jamais se tromper.

C'était impressionnant…Je compris alors comment il avait obtenu sa place à Hogwarts. Il avait l'air…Dans un rêve. Son visage n'exprimait pas d'émotion en particulier, la seule chose qui montrait qu'il était ailleurs était le frémissement de ses lèvres par moment et son regard embrumé, comme s'il sortait des limbes du sommeil.

Harry Potter nous emportait dans ce rêve. Je sentais moi-même mes paupières devenir lourdes, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à les fermés, il était bien trop attrayant pour que je ne cède. Ses doigts bougeaient seuls sur le manche, comme diriger par une volonté propre. Comme s'il n'était que la marionnette perdue dans l'étreinte habile du marionnettiste.

J'eus un sourire, alors que le rythme s'accélérait, passant à une envolée de note. Ça se répétait, et les sons continuaient de vibrer à l'intérieur de moi sans discontinuité. Et ça reprenait, encore et encore.

Je vis un sourire frémir sur les lèvres de mon partenaire, alors que ses yeux suivaient les partitions, et que ses doigts se faisaient fiévreux. Glissant sur le manche avec grâce et habilité. Encore.

Quand la dernière note résonna dans la pièce, le silence était presque insoutenable. Harry releva la tête vers moi, le regard encore légèrement embrumé, l'air quelque peu hagard mais surtout angoissé. Je me décollais du mur et m'approchais de lui, m'arrêtant à, à peine un mètre. Je me mis ensuite accroupis et lui dit avec un sourire.

- Est-ce que…Tu crois que tu pourrais me le rejouer, Harry ?

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, sous le choc, avant d'hocher frénétiquement la tête avec un sourire éblouissant. Ho Harry, mon Harry, ton amie avait raison…Les gens comme moi…

**A SUIVRE...**

**Alors, alors...Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? (auteur faisant les cents pas)Je vais bientôt commencer le chapitre quatre, c'est promis ! **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama.  
**


	5. L'espoir est si agréable

**GOLDEN CAGE : **

**CHAPITRE IV : **

**Et voilà ! **

**Désolé, je n'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de temps pour faire ce chapitre ! C'était juste pour la fin où je bloquais mais j'y suis arrivé ! **

**Pairing : Draco X Harry Blaise X Théo **

**Raiting : M **

**Disclamer : Oui, j'en fais un pour la première fois de ma vie ! Alors rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est bien évidement l'histoire ! PLAGIA INTERDIT ! **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Lilly : Voilà le quatrième chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère que tu vas toujours autant l'adorer ! **

**Lyly-chan : J'espère que tu seras toujours en love face à ce chapitre qui m'a, ma fois, prit du temps ! Harry porte effectivement la marque de Draco…Je ne t'en dis pas plus ^_^ ! Au fait, j'ai bien aimée ta fanfiction « chantage ». **

**Tsuki-ayase : Les gens comme moi venaient de la phrase que Luna avait dit avant et qui était « les gens comme toi enferme ceux à qui ils tiennent dans des cages ». Je suis sinon heureuse de voir que tu trépignes d'impatience d'avoir la suite ! **

**Schwips' : J'espère que tu vas toujours être à fond dans Golden Cage ! **

**Mimsa : Merci infiniment. **

**Ecnerrolf : Merci, et la voilà ! **

**Aiko-chan : Contente que ça te plaise autant ! **

**Ciel-funny26 : Et Dray n'en a pas finit avec la jalousie…Mais, plus tellement avec des objets… **

**Ptitcoeurfragile : Hé oui, je lui mène la vie dure à notre Dray nationale ! **

**Stormtrooper2 : Te revoilà ! Et effectivement, le pouvoir de persuasion de Draco ne va pas manquer de marcher une fois encore. **

**Violaine : Machiavélique, Beau à souhait, Arrogant au possible, Possessif à mort et le tout avec un soupçon de folie…Quoi demander de plus pour un Malfoy ? **

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy : Tu ne le sauras pas maintenant ^O^ ! **

**Unelectrice : Mwahaha ! Vous voir ainsi au bord du gouffre…C'est jouissif ! Tu ne le sauras pas maintenant ! **

**Clairehime : Hé non ! C'est clair qu'il est plus tout jeune notre Dray ! Et il n'est pas le seul…**

**Cerise : Merci Beaucoup ! **

**Lolotte : Tu en sauras un peu plus sur eux mais pas trop, hein…Parce qu'après je perdrais ma réputation de méchante ! **

**Hyun-Seok : O_O ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! **

**Amour2mort : Et la tension ne va faire qu'augmenter…**

**Clair Obscur : Haha ! Ma fidèle lectrice…Pour être sûr que tu ne me lâche pas, je vais faire en sorte que le mystère qui entoure cette fic s'épaississe…**

**Lily Halloween : Alors c'est bien pour moi ^O^ ! **

**Miruru-sensei : Continu de stresser…je resterais muette U_U ! **

**POV HARRY **

Pourquoi moi ? C'était ce que je me demandais alors que je regardais Draco. Ou plutôt, le dessin que j'avais fait de lui. Comment était-ce possible que ce soit moi ? Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Peu importe…L'espoir était un sentiment si agréable.

Je revoyais son sourire en coin, séducteur, dangereux, carnassier…Je le revoyais s'approcher de moi après que je lui ai joué une énième fois mon concerto au violoncelle. Je revoyais ses yeux fermés, sa tête renversée en arrière alors qu'il écoutait les notes avec un léger sourire.

_Flash Back_

_Harry s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflé, les bras en miettes, et le regard vaseux. Draco s'approcha de lui de sa démarche prédatrice et dangereuse. Oui, Draco Malfoy était dangereux, très dangereux. _

_Pourtant, Harry ne s'était jamais autant sentit en sécurité qu'en sa présence. Il s'était remis accroupis devant lui et avait posé chacune de ses mains sur ses cuisses pour plus de stabilité. Il lui avait alors fait ce sourire, lascif, carnivore et pourtant affreusement mélancolique. _

_Et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le prince des glaces avait alors coupé le silence de sa voix grave et chaude. _

_- Tu sais Harry, je ne rêve plus…depuis bien longtemps, peut être même depuis toujours…Mais, en t'écoutant jouer, je crois que, pour la première fois j'ai su ce qu'était le rêve. Et le songe dans lequel tu m'as plongé…était magnifique. Alors Harry…Crois-tu que…tu peux me faire rêver à nouveau ? _

_Fin du Flash Back _

Dès que j'étais rentré j'avais représenté son expression quand il m'avait dit ses phrases sur le papier. Jamais mon cœur n'avait battu si vite, jamais je ne m'étais senti si bien qu'à cet instant. De tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, de tout ce que j'avais pu rêver, de tout ce que j'avais pu créer, jamais une déclaration tel que celle qu'il m'avait fait ne m'était venu à l'esprit.

C'était beau…C'était mélancolique…C'était séducteur…C'était tellement…Draco Malfoy.

Et malgré le fait que ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, je m'en contentais avec un plaisir non feint.

Je pourrais passé l'éternité à me ressasser ce moment sans jamais éprouver une once de lassitude. Je l'aimais tant…Je l'aimais tant que j'étais sûr que mon cœur s'était arrêté quand il m'avait dit ces quelques phrases.

Allongé sur le dos dans mon lit, mes cheveux s'étalant sur les oreillers, je dressais l'esquisse au dessus de ma tête. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire un dessin aussi beau…Le visage de Draco avait cette expression douloureuse, mélancolique et pourtant incroyablement séductrice et pleine d'espoir. Comme si effectivement, j'avais réussi à lui faire vivre quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Mais pourtant tout le monde rêve n'est-ce pas ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je ne voulais pas me poser des questions qui me ramènerait à coup sûr dans une réalité que je ne voulais connaître. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Mon regard se posa encore sur le dessin.

Et puis…l'espoir…était si agréable.

**POV DRACO **

- Blaise…Hier, j'ai rêvé.

Le beau brun releva la tête de son livre, intrigué. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent de compréhension, il regarda Draco accouder contre le mur de leur chambre, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire doux et mélancolique aux lèvres. Passant une main dans ses mèches d'ébènes, il envoya un sourire franc à son meilleur ami et lui demanda :

- C'était comment ?

- C'était une sensation merveilleuse…

Le prince des glaces laissa son regard courir sur la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'y approcha puis s'appuya sur le rebord. Il regarda un instant la pluie tomber sans se départir de ce sourire tendre et tendit la main. Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent dans sa main jusqu'à y former une petite flaque à l'intérieur.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une créature telle que moi…pourrait s'être vu accorder le droit de rêver.

Draco se pencha au-dessus de la flaque au creux de sa main et souffla tout doucement dessus, aussitôt, la flaque devint glace, et les larmes de pluies aux alentours se changèrent en flocons. Il referma ensuite son membre, brisant la glace qui, coupante comme le diamant s'enfonça dans sa chair, faisant couler le liquide rouge carmin dormant sous sa peau.

Soupirant, le beau blond secoua sa main au dessus de la fenêtre et regarda la matière froide briser alors que le sang regagnait l'intérieur de sa peau et que les blessures se refermait pour ne laisser plus que place à blancheur parfaite de la main de l'héritier Malfoy.

- Les créatures comme nous sommes condamnés à brûler entre les flammes de l'enfer…, récita Blaise d'un ton morne.

- L'enfer…n'est pas assez clément, pour nous offrir ses flammes, murmura Draco.

Son meilleur ami eut un rire amer et se leva du lit pour s'adosser au mur près de la fenêtre. Il secoua doucement la tête et reprit mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

- Crois-tu…Que l'on t'aurait accordé une rédemption, Draco ?

- Une rédemption ? La miséricorde divine ? Dieu pourrait venir me la proposer en personne, je ne ferais que lui cracher au visage…Je n'ai besoin de miséricorde tant que je l'ai lui…

Un silence flotta un instant entre eux deux, aucun ne parlait. Blaise parce qu'il réfléchissait à la situation et qu'il se rappelait quand lui-même avait ressenti ses sensations, et Draco perdue dans ses pensées, ne faisait plus attention à rien. Et certainement pas à la pluie, qui continuant de tomber, inondait son visage d'une beauté surnaturelle.

Non, Draco ne croyait pas qu'une rédemption puisse être accordé aux créatures telles qu'eux. Ils étaient condamnés…Et n'avait nul moyen d'échapper à leur destin. La mort étant un luxe qui ne leur était accordé, et l'éternité étant bien longue à vivre dans la solitude.

Il plissa les yeux. C'est pourquoi…Son espèce dans un accès d'égoïsme et de désespoir avait scellé au leur le destin de splendides créatures qu'ils prenaient pour compagnons d'éternités.

Harry Potter…son sourire s'élargit se fit carnassier. Il apprendrait bien assez tôt ce qui se passait…Quand on plaisait autant à un Malfoy.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV RON**

Ron Weasley sortait de son entraînement plus tard que les autres, mais en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffindors c'était normal. Il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de la grande salle quand il s'arrêta à la vision plus qu'enchanteresse qui se peignait sous ses yeux.

Un brun d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, de longs cheveux d'ébènes ressemblant à des fils de soie noir lui arrivant aux omoplates en un dégradé parfait. Il pouvait voir son profile parfait, suivre son torse finement sculpté, la cambrure et les contours de ses hanches, sa taille étroite, ses longues jambes affreusement bien galbés et d'une longueurs et d'une finesse à faire perdre la tête de n'importe qui. Son visage aux traits incroyablement fin, angélique, et d'une beauté étourdissante. Mais surtout, des yeux d'un vert tellement pur, tellement beau, qu'il en sentit ses jambes flageoler.

Il regardait un panneau d'affichage placardé contre un des murs. Sa bouche purpurine était entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, et de longues mèches d'ébènes retombaient sur ses yeux d'émeraude hypnotisant. Il était sublime, superbe, aussi merveilleux que peu l'être la plus belle des statues d'ivoires.

Le Gryffindor esquissa un geste pour s'approcher de lui, mais, au même moment, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott traversèrent le couloir. Comme d'habitude, leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçu, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et les élèves se mirent à chuchoter en leur jetant des coups d'oeils admiratifs. Blaise Zabini avait un bras passé possessivement autour de la taille parfaite de son petit ami, et parlait avec Draco Malfoy de façon animée, mais discrète.

Il vit la beauté brune toujours près du panneau se retourner vers eux. Et alors, le roux vit entre Draco Malfoy et le petit brun un regard passer, ce regard n'avait rien d'anodin, il était dans les deux cas, remplit de sentiments. Puis le prince des Slytherins lui fit un sourire en coin et continua sa traversée.

Ron serra les poings…Il avait l'impression de haïr plus que jamais Draco Malfoy. Il voulut se retourner pour enfin aborder la créature de rêve qu'il avait vu mais…Elle n'était plus là. Totalement disparu. Il s'approcha alors du panneau que le jeune homme regardait auparavant et vit :

_**Récital d'hiver (J-1)**_

_**Egéries du récital **_(Nda : les musiciens principaux du récital)

_**Théodore**__** Nott**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_**Harrison**__** Potter **_

…

Ron fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il connaissait, du moins, de nom, chaque personne qui était inscrite sur le panneau d'affichage, un seul lui était inconnu : Harrison Potter.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il était heureux d'avoir été le seul à avoir remarquer la beauté brune dans le couloir. Il allait avoir nombres de concurrents et de concurrentes si quelqu'un d'autres que lui le repérait. Alors il avait décidé de l'avoir le plus vite, de le trouver au déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Il y pénétra et se posta à la table des Gryffindors. C'est alors qu'il vit Luna Lovegood, ou plutôt Loufoca Lovegood. Cette fille n'était qu'une déjanté qui avait on ne sait comment un dont pour le piano et qui ne méritait en aucun cas sa place plus qu'un autre à Hogwarts.

- Hé Loufoca, tu pollues mon air, dégage.

Il vit la jeune fille tourner son regard absent vers lui et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, une voix l'interpella :

- Hé !

Il se retourna pour voir…la créature de rêves d'il y a quelques minutes.

**POV HARRY **

Il se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea d'un air que je ne voulus même pas comprendre. Maintenant, on me voyait, je pouvais défendre Luna. Je me postais devant lui et dit d'une voix qui était, dieu merci, beaucoup plus assuré que je ne l'étais.

- Je te déconseilles d'insulter encore mon amie.

Je sentais mes mains tremblées mais mon regard ne flanchait pas. Il était hors de questions que ça continu, maintenant je pouvais protégé Luna. Je le ferais. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par une voix qui fit instantanément s'accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

- Weasley…Après tant d'années, tu ne t'es donc pas rendu compte que c'est en ouvrant la bouche que tu polluais l'air ?

Je tournais la tête pour voir Draco Malfoy, accompagné de Blaise et Théo. Mon regard s'accrocha à celui d'argent en fusion de Draco et il me fit un sourire. Mon dieu…Combien de fois comptait-il faire s'arrêter mon cœur ?

La main gauche dans sa poche, il approcha la droite de mon visage et posa deux doigts sous mon menton et je sentis ma peau se consumer à ce contact.

J'avais chaud…et la cicatrice sur mon front me brûlait alors que mes yeux étaient figés dans les siens. Mes mains s'étaient arrêtées de trembler, mes poings s'étaient desserrées et pour me souvenir de ce que j'étais sensé faire, il aurait fallu que je me souvienne de mon nom.

L'instant n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant, cela m'avait paru des heures. Le prince des glaces coupa alors le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle de sa voix grave :

- Je ne crois pas que manger avec un tel crétin soit constructif…m'accorderais-tu ta présence pour le déjeuner ?

- B-Bien sûr.

Il me fit un sourire et je fis signe à Luna que nous allions mangé à la table des Slytherins. Je sentis le regard de Ronald Weasley me suivre mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça…Je ne voulais qu'un regard sur moi. Je regardais le dos de Draco alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table. Juste…Juste un regard.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

**POV EXTERNE **

Ron essayait de ne pas focaliser son regard sur la table des Slytherins, là où, parlant de tout et de rien avec Pansy et Théo sous le regard possessif de Malfoy, une beauté brune mangeait calmement. Plissant les yeux, il remarqua alors…Il y avait…un air de famille entre Harry et Nott.

Ce n'était pas tellement physique, plus dans le regard, la manière qu'ils avaient de marcher, leur silhouette, la façon de parler…Et leurs beautés, même diamétralement différentes étaient au même niveau.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu regardes mon vieux ?

- Le petit brun à la table des Slytherins.

Seamus suivit le regard de Ron et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Une créature de rêve aux longs cheveux bruns était en train de rire à une phrase de la belle Pansy Parkinson. S'il n'avait pas un minimum de contrôle, il était sûr qu'il aurait bavé face au tableau de Théodore Nott faisant goûter au brun un liquide brunâtre se trouvant dans son verre.

Il s'apprêtait à prévenir Ron qu'il visait plutôt haut quand il vit Draco Malfoy poser une main sur l'épaule de la beauté brune, celle-ci se tournant vers lui en rougissant. Le blond se pencha calmement vers lui et lui souffla quelque chose avant de toucher du bout des doigts une chose qu'il ne pouvait voir sur son front.

L'irlandais secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et se tourna vers son ami :

- Tu as déjà perdu.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce canon, mais, ce que je sais c'est que Malfoy à l'air _très_ intéressé par lui. Il n'a jamais invité personne à manger à sa table. Et le brun n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air indifférent non plus. Contre Malfoy…Tu as déjà perdu, répéta Seamus le ton grave et fataliste.

Ils regardèrent tous deux le sourire brillant d'innocence et de malice qu'Harry échangea avec Théodore. Seamus fronça les sourcils, ces types…étaient…bien trop beaux.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

**POV HARRY **

Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien qu'en présence de ces personnes. C'était comme si…Tout d'un coup, je sortais d'une sorte d'hibernation. Les paroles pleines de sarcasmes et de charmes de Blaise, la complicité que j'avais avec Théodore et Pansy, et surtout…Draco. Pendant un instant, un bref instant, il a sourit. Pas un sourire en coin ou encore un de ses fameux sourires charmeurs, non pendant un instant ses lèvres ont frémit un vrai sourire. Pourtant aussi fugace qu'une ombre, il a disparut aussi vite qu'il est apparut.

C'était comme s'il…ne savait plus le faire. Pourtant, il me souriait à moi. Je le savais. Parfois, dans son regard, je pouvais déceler un sourire, un vrai sourire. Mais...Peut être que je rêvais juste. J'ai toujours été un rêveur. Ma respiration se fit plus lente et, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je sentis mon corps se rapprocher un peu plus de celui de Draco.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait exactement mais…J'avais besoin de contacts, de ses contacts. Ma cicatrice chauffait à un point inimaginable. Sentant nos bras rentrés en contact, le prince des glaces m'accorda un sourire qui fit une fois de plus s'emballer mon cœur. J'entendais les pulsations de sang dans ma tête, les battements effrénés de mon cœur… Mon regard plongea encore une fois dans celui de Draco et pour la première fois…Je vis…

Je vis cette lueur de possessivité dans son regard, brûlante, si brûlante, qu'elle me consumait tout entier. Je sentis un sourire venir recouvrer mes lèvres alors qu'il me murmurait :

- Dit Harry…Tu me referas rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aimes-tu donc tant ma musique ? demandais-je, ne pouvant décrocher mon sourire de mes lèvres.

Je le vis renverser la tête en arrière pour avoir un rire chaud et ensorcelant. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur moi et dit avec ce sourire en coin séducteur et carnassier :

- Ho Harry…Je l'aime tant que je pourrais t'enfermer dans une cage pour être le seul à entendre ses sons.

- Une cage ? demandais-je avec un rire dans la voix.

- La plus belle des cages…

Je ne savais toujours pas quel était cet autre chose dans son regard mais…Je ne voulais de toute manière pas le savoir…L'espoir…était si agréable.

_A SUIVRE…_

**SONDAGE : **

**Je tiens à vous dire que j'écris pour moi-même deux autres fanfictions sur les couples de Lucius Harry et de Aragorn Legolas dans Lord of the ring ! Si l'une d'entre elles vous intéresse ou les deux, dites le moi par reviews et j'enverrais le prologue et le premier chapitre de chacune d'elles dès demain ! **

**Lucius X Harry : Bloody, Beauty, Blacky : Se rendre vingt et un ans en arrière pour sauver Sirius Black ? Ok, c'est prévu. Devenir un Black ? C'est Prévu. Devenir le calice et époux de Lucius Malfoy et se retrouver à élever son pire ennemi de sept mois ? Non, ça, ça, c'était pas prévu. **

**Aragorn X Legolas : Titre ? Y réfléchit tout de suite. Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer cette histoire, qui d'après ceux à qui je l'ai lu en avant première est géniale U_U ! Cela se passe trois ans après qu'Aragorn soit partit pour la quête de l'anneau qui a été détruit. Mais le mal, lui, n'est pas totalement éradiqué et les créatures comme les gobelins et orcs elles veulent leur revanche. La communauté de l'anneau se retrouve donc partit pour rester quelques mois au royaume des elfes, Foncombe où Aragorn retrouve l'indescriptiblement beau fils du seigneur Thranduil. Et alors que sentiments et immortalité s'emmêle, une guerre de pouvoir se fait doucement sentir…Enfin un truc dans le genre XD ! Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions sur ce couple pourtant magnifiques…Alors ceux qui sont tentés seront les bienvenus ! **

**En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant, sinon plus que les autres…**

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama.**


End file.
